


Two Dogs in the Snow

by anglophilia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Stiles owns a dog, Winter, derek owns a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglophilia/pseuds/anglophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sighed deeply. There was snow. Not a lot of snow, just that tiny bit that makes everything looking like it's been 'dusted with sugar', or whatever. It was exactly the right amount that made everything wet and slippery and just plainly annoying. But Leia, his border collie, seemed to love it, if the way she tried to bury her nose in the white was any indication. At least someone was having fun, Derek thought as he sighed again and took a sip from his already cold coffee. He bought that thing like five minutes ago, for fucks sake. He groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dogs in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, quick fanfic I wrote to procrastinate.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Derek sighed deeply. There was snow. Not a lot of snow, just that tiny bit that makes everything looking like it's been 'dusted with sugar', or whatever. It was exactly the right amount that made everything wet and slippery and just plainly annoying.

But Leia, his border collie, seemed to love it, if the way she tried to bury her nose in the white was any indication. At least someone was having fun, Derek thought as he sighed again and took a sip from his already cold coffee. He bought that thing like five minutes ago, for fucks sake. He groaned. 

"Looks like someone is having a lot of fun", a voice next to him began, and when he turned his head he saw Stiles, a regular at the dog park too, with his multicolored, mixed-breed Starlet. Derek actually laughed when he saw the man and his tiny dog for the first time, because it was that sort of mix that old ladies carried in their bags, just white and fluffy, but then Stiles had given him a heated, half hour lecture about why it was better to have a small dog in the city and how he didn't have enough time "for a damn shepherds dogs, i'm not living in the 19th century on green pastures or wherever you fucking come from". 

He could tell that Stiles wanted to step away at that and sort of have a dramatic exit, but Leia and Starlet got along pretty well and were playing in the mud (to which they groaned simultaneously). It was a bit like Romeo and Juliet, except with dogs. Also a little bit less dramatic since he and Stiles got along pretty well actually. 

"I'm not having fun", Derek simply scowled. 

"Well, tell me something new", Stiles rolled his eyes, "I meant your dog, idiot."

Derek cleared his throat and looked over to where Leia and Starlet were chasing each other in the snow, well Starlet was chasing Leia, who was pretending to be slow, it was super adorable. Derek wanted to groan again, he chose scowling instead. 

Next to him Stiles laughed and bumped him in the shoulder. 

"Stop being so angry all the time!"

"I'm not angry!"

Stiles snorted: "Oh yeah, you just poop happiness and rainbows and sunsh- ohmygod is that coffee still warm?" He then proceeded to snatch the coffee from his hand to take a sip, after which he coughed and made a face. "You could've warned me, dude." Derek just lifted his eyebrow to which Stiles just put out his tongue and watched the dogs again. 

Derek actually smiled a bit and took another sip from his coffee.  Over the last few months his trip to the dog park have become the highlight of his week and while they started out as a once a week treat for Leia to play with other dogs, since he lived near a forest and she got a plenty of exercise there, but he also lived quite remote and he just thought playing with other dogs would do her good. 

So he googled dog parks and read the reviews, because there are people actually writing reviews about dog parks and this one got the best ratings. Looking at Stiles he could totally understand why, not to be cheesy. There was something in the other man that was really attractive, luring him in (an he wasn't talking about his ass). 

Something that had to do with how challenging Stiles sometimes was, how he made him _talk_ and _admit stuff_   and leave his comfort zone(on their second meeting he told him about his huge crush on Han Solo when he was younger and that had been a well kept secret between him and Cora, his sister, but Stiles had just laughed and admitted that he got married to his Batman action figure when he was seven). 

Stiles was also really funny, he always knew a new joke and he was intelligent, because he knew a comic, film, book reference to like everything. To top all this, he was also super hot and exactly his type, with his cute button nose, now redend by the cold, his honey brown eyes and the messy, brown hair, now sadly hidden under a blue beanie. 

He had thought about asking him out for weeks, but he always kept thinking about what would happen if they didn't get along at all, or broke up. He would have to look for another dog park, Leia really loved it here and he couldn't do that to her. 

He was just a considerate dog owner and not to chicken to ask out the cute guy that had been in his dreams for weeks. 

Next to him Stiles began to shift and coughed a bit. 

"It's freezing, I don't think we'll stay any longer."

"Yeah, I get it.", Derek answered, finding his shoes suddenly very interesting.

"You owe me a coffee, though, because the abomination you're holding in your hand was a disgrace for my taste buds", he pointed at cup in his hand.

"Only if its a date." Derek raised his eyebrows, a challenge. 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://gayswaren.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
